


Yarasu no Ame

by tsukishima_miharu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Budding Love, Chance Meetings, Coffee Shops, Crushes, F/M, Rare Pairings, i love oikiyo, they will look so good together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukishima_miharu/pseuds/tsukishima_miharu
Summary: 遣らずの雨 / やらすのあめ / yarasunoame : rain that prevents someone from going home whom you wish would stay longer.





	Yarasu no Ame

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by Oikawa's current concern: "When he tried to talk to Karasuno's manager, he got utterly ignored. ('But she must just have been shy, and it's not like I'm all that bothered by it, not even a little bit, not at all,' Oikawa said to himself.)"

It was a Saturday, and Oikawa decided to spend his day off from club activities at the mall. He doesn't really have any plans to do there, just a bit of strolling and maybe spending some time in his favorite coffee shop. Most of the time, he spends days off like this at home, watching professional volleyball games on YouTube and studying the players' techniques and movements. But today, he just doesn't feel like doing it.

Today, he just wanted to treat himself.

There were some high school girls who were calling out to him and he just waved and gave them a smile. He's quite popular among girls, being known as one of the best male high school volleyball players in Miyagi, if not in all of Japan. It was a bonus that he was good-looking, not that he's bragging about it or anything.

But there was this one girl who, for the first time in his life, ignored him when he tried talking to her. She might actually be the most beautiful girl he had seen in his eighteen years of existence.

And it was Karasuno's manager.

The first time he saw her was when they had a practice match with Karasuno at school. He knew about Karasuno but they never really matched up before. They were known as "the fallen champions, the flightless crows". And besides those nicknames, it's also quite of a general information that Karasuno has a beautiful manager.

Oikawa doesn't really believe in that "fact" since he hasn't seen this beautiful manager they were talking about. It's still a mere rumor to him and he'll only believe it once he sees her.

And boy, he was proven wrong, alright. Their manager isn't just beautiful. She is a goddess. He can't quite describe each of her traits because everything about her screams perfection. He doesn't really like girls who are stoic, but it suits her so much. She almost has this cold city girl image and she has an air of mystery around her, and he must admit he got mesmerized. Right there and then, he decided to approach her once their practice matches are over.

But when they lost against Karasuno, even though it's just a practice match, he felt a little bit annoyed. But he wasn't the type to hold grudges upon losing during a practice match, and Karasuno obviously has a long way to go before they can finally verse them again head-on.

And so he quickly wiped his sweat, freshened up, and changed into his PE shirt and jogging pants and wore his jacket as he run to Karasuno's manager, who happens to be alone at the drinking fountain. She was refilling the bottles and it looks like she was about to finish.

Oikawa fixed his hair and smoothed his jacket out, and with all of his confidence and courage, he walked to her.

"Yaho~ aren't you Karasuno's manager-chan? You're really cute. What's your name?" he said with a smile and his usual tone of voice.

Manager-chan just looked at him after closing the last bottle that she filled, then after that she put it in the bag beside her on the floor, picked it up and left.

He, Oikawa Tooru, the handsome and popular captain and setter of the Aoba Johsai volleyball club, was left there alone and utterly ignored by this beautiful and cold high school girl from another school.

But he must admit that he felt like he was challenged. It was always the other way around before and it was the first time that someone actually ignored him. He thought it was no big deal. She must just have been shy, and it's not like he's all bothered by it, not even a little bit, not at all. But as he watched the girl walk away from him, he told himself that one day, he will definitely make her talk to him.

And what do you know, today might be that one day he was talking about.

He was walking towards the mall's exit doors because he's going to go to his favorite coffee shop which is located outside of the mall. He also saw that it was raining quite heavily, and in his opinion was the best weather to enjoy drinking coffee.

As he went out and fished his umbrella from his mailman bag, he saw this familiar figure not too far from him. Oikawa eyed this girl from head to toe who was wearing a white shirt tucked in a flowy blue skirt that ends around three inches above her ankles. On her feet are white sandals and on her back is a black knapsack bag.

The girl tucked her hair on her left ear and he saw a mole on her chin. She was also wearing glasses. By that time, Oikawa can't help but smile.

_ Karasuno's Manager-chan. _

Oikawa turned around to face the mall's window glasses and checked himself out if he looked good enough to approach her. He fixed his hair and heck, he even fished out his perfume and sprayed some on his clothes. He won't let her get away this time. He was also thankful for the rain because surely, she can't go anywhere without an umbrella.

He stealthily walked beside her and said, "Oh? Karasuno's manager-chan? Fancy meeting you here."

She flinched and stepped away from him when she saw him. Oikawa just gave her a smile.

"You don't have an umbrella with you?" he asked so that he can start a conversation.

She just shook her head and he noticed that she was slowly backing away from him.

"Do you need to go somewhere? I can take you there! My umbrella is big for the two of us!" Oikawa offered, sounding a little bit too excited.

"I..." he beamed at her when he heard her voice. "I need to go home, actually..." she said, her voice soft. And he didn't expect that. He imagined her voice to be a bit cold. But he didn't expect her to be this shy.

"But you can't go home yet, not in this weather," _And I won't let you get away this time._ "I'm going to go to that cafe right there," Oikawa pointed the coffee shop that he was about to go to. "Maybe we should get some coffee first and wait until the rain stops."

"Thanks for the offer but I probably shouldn't."

"Why not? Don't worry, it's my treat--hey, why are you backing away?"

"U-uhm..."

Oikawa was about to walk towards her when she suddenly blurted out his name. "Oikawa-san!"

_Waah... She finally called out my name, huh,_ he thought. "Yes?" he asked with a smile.

"Your shoelaces are untied. You might slip and fall."

He looked at his shoes and alas, she's right. "Oh. Thank you for telling me." He kneeled down and took his time to tie his shoelaces and when he looked up, she was already walking away.

"O-oi, hey!"

When she looked back at him, he suddenly felt his foot slip and he was about to fall, but he kept his balance and successfully didn't fall at all. Oikawa breathed a big sigh of relief. His heart was seriously beating so hard. That would've hurt big time if he hadn't kept his balance.

He suddenly heard someone chuckle and when he looked up to see who it is, he saw Karasuno's manager-chan covering her mouth with her hand.

"Hey, that's not very nice. Why are you laughing at me?" Oikawa said, and he walked towards her again. This time, she's not backing away, and he's thankful for it.

"I'm sorry. You looked funny," she said, her eyes crinkling at the sides as she looked up at him.

"So mean..." he chuckled. "So... How about getting some coffee now?"

"Hmm... I think it wouldn't hurt to grab a cup of coffee. Just to warm up, it is getting quite cold."

Oikawa felt victorious and he thought it was trivial but he didn't care. He removed his plaid polo and put it over her shoulders. She just blankly looked at him.

"You said you were cold," Oikawa shrugged and opened his umbrella.

"Oh. Then, thank you," she quietly said. "Excuse me," she said before she held on to Oikawa's arm as they walk together under the same umbrella to the coffee shop.

But for real, Oikawa felt his ears burning up because of her hand on his arm.

"By the way, I still don't know your name. I can't keep on calling you manager-chan all the time, right?"

"Shimizu Kiyoko."

"Shimizu Kiyoko. What a lovely name. It suits you well, Kiyoko-chan."

"Yo Oikawa-kun! Welcome--oooh... Who's the pretty girl?"

Oikawa hushed the barista that eventually became his friend because of how frequent he goes to this coffee shop. He lead Kiyoko to a table on the corner of the shop--his usual spot--and pulled the chair for her.

"What do you want to order? Again, don't worry, this is my treat."

"Thank you, I'll have a cappucino, please."

"Alright. I'll be back."

Oikawa went to the counter and his barista friend was already grinning from ear to ear. "So, who's the pretty girl?"

He chuckled and ordered their food and coffee first before answering his question. "She's the volleyball club manager of Karasuno."

"Woah, are you dating her so you can investigate Karasuno's strategies?"

"No, of course not. I wouldn't stoop that low to win and I'm pretty sure she's smart enough to know if I am to gather information from her. My intention's pure. I'm just really attracted to her. I mean, you saw her. She's beautiful."

"Breathtaking even, if I say so myself."

"Exactly. She ignored me once before when I tried talking to her."

"Wow, I can't believe someone like you got ignored."

"I can't believe it either. But now, I got her to come with me here, thanks to the weather."

"Nice," Oikawa bumped fists with the barista before telling him that they'll just deliver his orders to their table.

He came back and saw Kiyoko just sitting there, playing with the sleeves of his polo. He finds it cute and adorable.

"Looks like it rained even harder," Oikawa said as he sat down in front of Kiyoko. He watched as she turns her head to look outside and he saw how her lips pouted cutely. He's trying his best not to tell her she looks too cute.

"Well, maybe it's a good thing that I joined you here instead of going home without an umbrella," she said.

"Right? I'm glad you chose to come here with me, Kiyoko-chan!"

"Can you please stop calling me that? It's a bit embarrassing."

"Why not? It's cute! Like you!"

"But--"

"Thank you for waiting." Oikawa was cut off when a waiter suddenly appeared. "Here are your orders. Two cappucinos, two glazed donuts, and a bag of our very special chocolate chip cookies."

"But I didn't order some chocolate chip cookies," Oikawa corrected.

"Ah, it's on the house, sir. Our very own manager specifically chose this treat for our beautiful lady customer right here."

The waiter gestured his hand as he points to Kiyoko, who was about to grab her cup of coffee. She looked up to the waiter. "But this is too much... I can't possibly take this..."

"You have nothing to worry about, ma'am," the waiter said with a smile. Oikawa noticed how the waiter blushed as he talks to Kiyoko. "This is a treat from our cafe for you. Enjoy your meal!" The waiter then went on his way back to the counter.

"Don't you like cookies?" Oikawa asked as he watched Kiyoko grab her cup of coffee, but the steam from the hot liquid blurred her glasses, so she put it back down again. He hid his smile behind his own cup of coffee. She just looks so cute just now.

"I love them. But I think it's too much that the cafe's giving me this for free," she said and sipped her coffee. Some of the foam went to her lips but she was fast enough to lick them off. She then grabbed some tissue and lightly dabbed it on her lips.

Right there and then, Oikawa realized something about Kiyoko. He had noticed right from the moment they entered the cafe, the customers, especially the guys, had their eyes glued to her but she remained unfazed of all the eyes that were looking at her. Not because she's used to this kind of situation, but because she's not aware of her beauty. It's a very rare trait.

And something that definitely made him like her even more.

"I think it's because you're beautiful," he suddenly blurted out.

"Excuse me?"

"I said I think it's because you're beautiful. They gave it to you as a gift because you're beautiful. I'd do the same, to be honest."

A pink flush colored Kiyoko's cheeks and Oikawa can't help but stare. He doesn't even know how many times he used the word _beautiful_ to describe her, but it's only the adjective that fits her.

They started eating then. Quietly. Kiyoko was too quiet, but she eats with much finesse in her. She also looks like she's enjoying her meal.

Oikawa's phone beeped and he checked it to see who messaged him. It was Iwaizumi. He was asking him where he is, asking if he can now get the Godzilla DVD that he borrowed two weeks ago.

But instead of typing in a message, he quietly took a pic of Kiyoko and sent it to Iwaizumi. He knew Iwaizumi has a crush on her, too. And there was this one time when he shared his first encounter with her and Iwaizumi suddenly said that he won't let Kiyoko be taken by the likes of him. Because he's better and he's sure that he can make her happy. He never saw Iwaizumi blush so hard.

After successfully sending the picture with the caption, _"Her name's Shimizu Kiyoko. You're welcome." ,_ his phone beeped nonstop with Iwaizumi thanking him first for the information he shared, then basically cursing him, asking him what the hell is he doing with Kiyoko, and if he made her eat something to make her come with him.

He kept Iwaizumi's messages seen, but he didn't reply. And by then he noticed that Kiyoko almost ate half of her donut. It must be her favorite.

Kiyoko sipped again from her cappucino, and he swear he finds it so attractive whenever she licks the foam off from her lips with her tongue. But some of the foam was left unwiped... and he can't help but reach out his hand to her, hold her chin lightly and swipe his thumb on her lip, removing the foam from her lips. _Her lips are so soft..._ he thought to himself as he heard her gasp a little. He then brought his thumb to his lips and sucked it off.

That was when he realized what he did when he saw how beet red Kiyoko's face is. She's basically trying hard to cover her face with her hair and by looking down.

_Holy shit, did I really just do that?!_ and he thought he was screwed. Big time. She'll think he's some perverted creep because of it.

"I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to do that!" he blurted out, fidgeting on his seat.

"No, it's fine... Don't worry... Thank you..." Kiyoko reached out to grab a tissue and dabbed it lightly on her lips.

He didn't know why he did that but he just did.

He swears this girl is the first one to make him do things without him knowing.

After that small incident that left him feeling flustered still, none of them talked. And wow for the first time again, someone made Oikawa Tooru shut up.

They continued eating in silence until both of their donuts and coffees are finished. Oikawa was racking his brains out, thinking of what to say to break the awkward silence between them.

"Oikawa-san," Kiyoko called. He blinked a couple of times and looked back at her. "Yes?"

"Thank you for treating me to coffee today. It was really nice of you," she said then she smiled her oh-so-beautiful smile that reached her eyes. And Oikawa was sure he heard a loud _ba-dump_ in his chest. Must be his heart. No, it was definitely his heart. He just sighed contentedly after seeing her smile.

"No problem..." He said, quite breathless.

"The rain had stopped. I should really go home now." Kiyoko stood up and Oikawa was quick enough to follow.

"I'll take you to the bus station," he offered to which Kiyoko shook her head.

"No need, Oikawa-san. I have troubled you way too much today."

"Please, Kiyoko-chan, I insist." He pressed with a smile on his lips. He grabbed the bag of chocolate chip cookies and handed it to her. "Don't forget these."

Kiyoko took the small bag from him with a thank you. He lead her out of the cafe, his hand just resting on the small of her back. He thanked his friend, who just gave him a thumbs up.

They were walking along the wet sidewalk quietly until Kiyoko broke that silence when they reached the bus stop.

"Next time, it'll be my treat, okay?" she said as she removes his plaid polo from her shoulders, folding it nicely, and gave it back to him.

"Sure--I mean, what? Next time?"

Kiyoko nodded.

"You mean, you want this to happen again... next time?"

"I can't see why not," she shrugged with a small smile on her lips.

"Huh," Oikawa smiled. "Then..." he fished his phone out and showed it to her. "Can I get your number? You know, so we can contact each other for next time."

Kiyoko took his phone to his surprise even though he was the one to ask for her number. A few seconds later, another phone was ringing and she fished her own phone from her bag. She showed the screen to him and saw his number on it.

"Here you go," Kiyoko handed his phone back.

"Wow, I can't believe I just got your number," Oikawa said dumbly, staring at the number typed on his phone. He heard Kiyoko chuckle.

"It really is my number so you better start believing. Anyway, here comes my bus. I'll call you soon."

And with impeccable timing, a bus stopped beside them and she bowed at him, gave him a pretty smile and a small wave before she climbed up the bus and sat at a window seat. She gave him another wave to where he waved back until the bus drove off.

Oikawa looked at his plaid polo on his hand and absent-mindedly wore it. Some of her perfume got stuck on it and it faintly smelled like her. 

His phone then beeped, indicating that he received a message. And when he checked it, it was from Kiyoko.

_Thanks. ｡^‿^｡_

Then everything came back to him in an instant.

Everything was real. Everything that happened today was real. It was a good decision he went to the mall today. Not only did he enjoyed drinking coffee at his favorite coffee shop, he did it with the girl he likes.

And thank the heavens it rained.

As the dark clouds parted and the sun started to peek through them, a huge smile then made its way to his lips, and he started walking home with a spring on his steps.

**Author's Note:**

> Was a WIP buried under so many other WIPs. 😵


End file.
